


Third Queen

by Houseofhaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofhaleth/pseuds/Houseofhaleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elven representative of Gil-galad finds the Ruling Queen of Numenor's priorities are quite different to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Queen

 The third day of meetings, the throne was still conspicuously empty, and once again Herucalmo sat down to the right of it, and began to chair the discussions. ‘Today we‘ll be able to finalise these routes, I should think, and then-’

  ‘Forgive me, my lord Herucalmo,’ Annúngilon interrupted. ‘But where is the Queen?’

  ‘The Queen is indisposed today,’ said Herucalmo, smoothly. ‘I act in her stead.’

  ‘You’ve said that each morning,’ said Annúngilon, testily. ‘And yet, when it comes to the matters we most want to discuss, suddenly you _don’t_ want to speak without her – you give us vague, regretful, flowery phrases and place the blame on the Queen’s will.’

  Herucalmo looked at him silently for several seconds. ‘I’m not sure what you feel is “vague”. Have we agreed to your requests for soldiers and ships?’

  ‘No,’ said Annúngilon, irritated. ‘You’ve sidestepped any commitment to aid at all.’

  ‘Quite,’ said Herucalmo. ‘We won’t give any. I don’t see anything vague about it. However, if you insist on bothering the Queen with it, you could interrupt her in the studio. I don’t know why you feel you’ll get a more favourable answer that way…’

  Annúngilon got to his feet. ‘Excuse me, my Lords.’

*****

  The studio was a long hall, the walls covered in mirrors. Musicians played in galleries above, the sound floating down to the main floor, where it looked like a performance was being prepared.

  Annúngilon was already drawing stares, so he stopped somebody. ‘Where is the Queen? I was told she was here.’

  ‘There, my Lord,’ said the girl, wide eyed and pointing. She’d probably never seen an elf before.

  ‘What a _privilege.’_ A musical voice rang from across the room. Sweeping towards him was a tall woman with a curvy figure (a little _too_ curvy, he privately thought. Clearly the Queen liked the finer things in life.) ‘We have an audience, everyone – one of the Eldar. What do you think?’ she asked him.

 ‘I…the music is excellent, Your Majesty, but I’m afraid I haven’t come to talk about that.’

  ‘Mmm, Herucalmo told me you might come looking for me – Lord Annúngilon, isn’t it?’

  ‘Yes, Your Majesty. I am most-’

  ‘You have the pleasure of watching preparations for the first ever dress rehearsal of this opera – Aldarion and Erendis. There has never been an opera dedicated to them before. It’s usually First Age stuff.’

  ‘And Your Majesty chooses to be here rather than at the court?’ Annúngilon demanded, unable to completely hide his anger. _Indisposed!!_

‘Yes,’ said Vanimeldë, frankly. ‘Why, what do you need to see me for that Herucalmo can’t handle?’

  ‘’Herucal – Majesty, _you_ are the ruler of Númenor, not your husband! _You_ are descended from Elros Tar-Minyatur, and this is your duty.’

  A slow smile spread over Vanimeldë’s soft lips, but her eyes were hard under her dark lashes. ‘My duty to my people. Yes. Did I mention that this is the first opera ever about Aldarion and Erendis? They lived hundreds of years ago, but many still don’t even know their story-’

  ‘Yes. You did. And that the Queen thinks this is more important than the war in Middle Earth frankly sickens me.’

  ‘Does it. Is it because the Queen, like both Ruling Queens before her, isn’t interested in selling her people’s lives for a fight that has no effect on them otherwise? The fact I won’t send my people to die for you, sickens you? Or the fact that I’m here? Art is not unimportant. Art is civilization. Particularly this opera, because the notion that the only heroes are First Age elves, and not young women from Emerië, is another legacy we have from you that we don’t need. Like this war.’

  He laid a hand on her round arm, and was mildly surprised at the firmness of it. She may be larger than an elven woman, but she was a dancer – much of it was muscle. ‘Majesty. People are dying.’

  Her smile had gone the moment he touched her. ‘Not _my_ people. Remove your hand, _now.’_ He did. ‘You’ve had your answer from Herucalmo. You can go.’

  ‘I do not _accept_ an answer from the monarch’s consort. If you don’t even respect us enough to show up to the meeting - not even once – after everything we’ve sacrificed for your people over the ages! If you want to pretend Sauron will never effect you, and you don’t care about the elves and humans suffering in Middle Earth, then at least let me hear it from _your_ mouth!’

  She had begun to walk off, but she turned as he finished. Only now did he realise the music had stopped. ‘Your sacrifices? Thank you so much for your help – for legacies like this. Herucalmo is a skilled administrator, and a fair ruler. But that’s beside the point – his ancestors weren’t born in the right order. I mean, thank goodness he at least has the blood of Elros – because that’s what matters really, not any other qualifications to rule, isn’t that right?’ She shook her head in disgust. ‘You would have someone with no desire, skill or experience drive this nation into the ground, as long as they have the right blood. Thank you for your “help”. Sadly I think it will be a while before we can shake that one.’ She walked away.

  ‘So Your Majesty will give up the scepter?’ he called.

  ‘My Majesty doesn’t need to. Act two, scene three, positions!’ she called out.

  He could see it was no use. Furious, he turned and headed back to treat – humiliatingly – with the Queen’s consort.

  Perhaps he could make him see. Perhaps he would send help.


End file.
